Courting
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Hatter and Cheshire Cat are now courting. Will all go well for the two? They certainly hope so. Alice is settling into her new marriage. The Hatter isn't on her mind. Does this mean she will leave them alone or will she decide that the crazy man doesn't deserve to be happy? What about the red queen. Will she apologize or will she try to get revenge? A Cheshire and a Hatter Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Courting**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

'Thoughts'

(Tarrant's Home)

"The gang should be back from the wedding soon." Tarrant said as he set the table.

"Good." Ches smiled.

He was once more in his feline form. He helped Tarrant with setting the table. They were having a tea party to tell the others they were courting as well as celebrate it.

"Indeed. Red, blue, or purple?" The redhead held up three teapots.

"Blue."

"Obviously." He shook his head at himself.

"Silly Hatter." Ches teased.

"Silly me." He smiled at the other.

"Well I finished over here."

"Ooh good. Can you get the cookies?"

"Yup."

"Thanks Ches."

"You're welcome."

Once done Tarrant changed. Soon the others arrived. Almost no one wondered about the tea party. Hatter loved random tea parties and his family had gotten used to them. His mum was the only one suspicious.

When the invitation had arrived she didn't think anything was up. The minute she saw him she knew something was going on. Her son looked different. To her he looked happy, not normal happy. No he looked happy in love. She just hope it wasn't someone like Alice and that they continued to make him happy. She wondered who.

As she sat down she observed the others interacting with her son. Tarrant didn't give anything away until he talked to Cheshire. His body language changed at that.

'So it's the Cheshire Cat. Much better than Alice.' She thought.

"Tea mum?"

"Yes. Thank you dear."

He smiled brightly at her. "You're welcome."

"You really out did yourself Hatter. This is wonderful." Mirana complimented.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "It is a special occasion after all."

"Oh really? Why?"

Tarrant and Cheshire shared a look. The feline floated over to him. Once he was beside Tarrant he changed to his humanoid form. The others were surprised.

"Earlier today I asked Cheshire for permission to court." Tarrant began.

Ches smiled as Tarrant pulled him onto his lap and hugged him. "I said yes."

"You and Hatter are courting?" Dora asked in excitement.

"Yes we are." Chessur confirmed.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thank you."

The others congratulated the two. They were happy to see Tarrant move on from Alice. Those at the wedding shared a look. They would tell then about what happened the next day. At the moment it was about them.

"Does this mean we shall be seeing this more often Cheshire?" Dora asked.

"No." He changed back to his cat form.

"Ah." She poured before smirking. "So only Hatter will see it?" She teased.

"Yup." They all laughed.

Tarrant handed him his tea and Ches began drinking. The women cooed and awed at the image. Cheshire ignored them as Dora poured.

"Now I'm jealous. I need to find a man."

"Don't worry you'll find one." Hatter said.

"I hope so."

"I know so. Your wonderful after all." Tarrant told her.

"Yes, yes I am."

They all laughed at that. The party continued for a while before they began to leave. Everyone had fun and now wanted to give Tarrant and Chessur some time alone. The feline changed to his humanoid form once more.

Once they were all gone the redhead hugged Cheshire. "This was nice."

"It was."

"Are you free Friday?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I want to take you out on a date then."

"Okay."

"I'll give you the details tomorrow."

"Great." He smiled a him.

Tarrant leaned in and kissed him. Ches blushed and kissed back. After a few minutes Tarrant pulled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah." The blush was still on his face.

The grey haired man used his powers to disappear to his home. Both were satisfied with how the day went. They knew that their friends were hiding something from them and agreed to talk to them the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(Castle Garden)

It was the day after the tea party. Both Ches and Tarrant had received invitations to the castle. They had met up at Cheshire's place before going. Now they were in the gardens eating some cakes. The others were there too. It made them realize they were going to learn what they were hiding from them.

"So I asked you here to talk about the wedding." Mirana said. "Molly overheard some disturbing information and we think it is best for you to know."

"You know about the note?" The feline asked as he held back the anger he still felt from it.

They all looked at a silent Hatter. "Yes. She talked to her mom about it. Um…" The queen trailed off.

"I had been on my way to the bathroom. I overheard Alice talking to her mother. I changed to my normal form and hid in the bathroom." She said before telling them everything she had heard.

"Hatter?" Mirana looked at his unchanged expression.

"Yes?" The redhead looked at him.

"You know that she's wrong, right?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Of course. If I was everything she said then why are you friends with me? Why did Ches accept my proposal to court him?"

"Good." She said glad that Alice wasn't affecting him.

"Well if you excuse me I have a date to finish planning." He said before standing up and leaving.

"Thank you for telling us." Chessur said. "I'll see you all later." He left after that.

"Are you sure it was the right thing to do by telling them?" Tweedledee asked.

"Cheshire seemed upset and I couldn't even read Hatter." Tweedledum said.

"I'm sure." The queen said. "Despite how horrible it is, he has a right to know."

"We will just show him how wrong that bitch is." Molly said.

"You know Chessur will get her for this." The March Hare cackled. "He's going to punish her. He's just waiting for a perfect moment."

"I know." The white haired queen smirked. "There isn't anything I can do." Not that she would.

"No one can do anything." The March Hare laughed. "Nothing at all."

* * *

(With Cheshire)

The feline made his way to Tarrant's house. He was pissed off but he knew Hatter needed him first. He would deal with that blond bitch later. She would pay and she would never see it coming. It would be worse than what she did to the bloody big head.

Once he arrived he found the man sitting at the tea table. Cheshire shifted to his humanoid form and made his way over. Tarrant looked up and the grey haired man sat on his lap.

"I have a confession." He told him causing Hatter to tense. "I've had a crush on you since we were kids." He admitted.

Tarrant was shocked. "What?"

"I have liked you since we were kids." He repeated.

"That long?" He asked.

"Yes. I was always afraid you would find out and hate me. Even if I couldn't be with you like that I wanted to be friends with you." He told Hatter.

"Wow."

Ches blushed and hid his head in Hatter's neck. "Yeah." It came out muffled.

Tarrant kissed his forehead. "Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome." He nuzzled his neck. "I knew you needed to hear it."

"I did. Despite knowing how wrong she is it still hurt. You know what I'm not going to let her hurt me anymore. I don't care what she thinks. Her opinions no longer matter to me." He said.

The hybrid in his lap pulled back with a grin. "Exactly." He said.

"Here help me finish planning our date." The green eyed man said.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

'Thoughts'

(Date Night)

Cheshire stared at the Hatter wide eyed. His mouth hung slightly open. The man looked amazing in his handmade outfit. It was done in blues, greens, and purples. They were very form fitting. He felt his pants tighten.

"Wow Tarrant you look...wow. You're so handsome." Ches managed to say.

The red haired man blushed. "Thank you. You look hattastic as well."

Chessur wore a dark blue button up, black trousers and shoes. On his head he wore the hat Tarrant recently made his.

"Thanks." The feline hybrid felt his face warm.

"Ready?" He asked him."I am." Ches said with a smile as he shut the door behind him.

"Let's go." Hatter smiled back.

The grey haired man wrapped his arm around Hatter's. The two walked off. The two had planned to have dinner on the rainbow. The sunset would be beautiful and the food was always devine.

It didn't take long for them to get there. One of the cloud waiters showed them to a table. They ordered and waited. Their food arrived shortly. They talked as they ate.

"So you liked me since we were kids?" Tarrant asked.

"Yeah." Ches blushed. 'I was kinda hoping he wouldn't bring that up.'

"Wish I knew that when we were teens." He said.

Chessur looked up at him in shock. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. I had a major crush on you then. I didn't think you would ever like me. As we grew up my feelings for you continued to grow as well. Even when I liked Alice I still had those feelings." He admitted.

"Wow." The grey haired hybrid was shocked.

"Yeah."

"At least we are together now." He said. 'I won't let anything mess this up.'

"Indeed." Green eyes stared into grey-blue eyes. "I'm glad I met you Chessur." He smiled at him.

Cheshire smiled back at him. "Me too."

After that the two talked about different things. They enjoyed each other's company very much. When they finished eating Tarrant paid and they left. The two walked around the forest. The two held hands.

"This is nice." Ches said.

"It is. We actually met here." He said.

"I know. You were making hats out of leaves and roots." He said. "You spotted me and invited me over. That invitation is what made me start falling for you." He admitted.

Hatter looked at his date in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes really. Back then Cheshires had a reputation for playing nasty pranks. As you know, the only time we get nasty is when we are insulted or when the ones we are loyal to are insulted. The kids never wanted me near them in fear I would hurt them. You weren't afraid of me. You laughed every time I did prank you and never got angry." He told him.

"They were funny." The red haired man said.

"Not everyone thought so back then. It's why I fell for you." Ches said.

"I fell for you on my fiftheenth birthday." Tarrant told him.

"Oh?" He looked at him.

"You had tried to make me a hat." He said smiling at the memory.

"Oh yeah." He remembered that. 'That was the worst hat ever made.'

"It amazed me you took the time to make it." The green eyed man said.

"It was hideous." He said.

"You tried." He chuckled.

"Horribly."

"Still meant a lot. It's in my hat room." He told him.

"Seriously?" That shocked the feline. 'I have been in that room so many times. I've never seen it unless it's hidden. Hmmm.' He made plans to find it.

"Yes." He smiled at him.

"Wow." He blushed. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do." He stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" The grey-blue eyed hybrid asked.

"Nothing."

Hatter kissed him. Chessur closed his eyes and kissed back. It lasted a few minutes before the the kiss ended. The two were blushing brightly.

"That was nice." Ches said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Eventually the date came to an end. It was definitely a success. Tarrant walked Cheshire home before he walked back to his place. Both were happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

'Thoughts'

(With The Red Queen)

Iracebeth was pissed off. Days had past into weeks then it past into a month. Still she couldn't reverse what the Cheshire Cat had done to her. No matter what she did or who she bullied. That feline refused to reverse it as well. He told her to apologize to Hatter first. She snorted at the thought.

One may ask why she didn't dye her hair, changer her clothes and use make-up. The answer was that none of those worked. The dye never stuck to her hair. Make-up would disappear seconds after it was applied. Any clothing she wore changed into the revolting outfit Cheshire put her in. The minute she removed the clothing it returned to its original form.

"Damnit!" She screamed as the magic spell she used failed.

Everyone was constantly laughing at her. She was now refusing to leave her room. Her sister didn't give her any sympathy. All she did was urge her to apologize to Hatter. Of course she refused to do it. Despite the fact that is what many people were telling her to do she refused.

"Why would I apologize for telling the truth." She huffed. "That cat will pay and so will that freak." She vowed.

With that she looked through the spell book once more. She was determined to fix her appearance before she made those two pay. If only she had listened she would have ended her torment. Her anger once more blinded the red haired royal.

* * *

(With Alice)

Alice was in her house. Her husband had called her into the living room. She was sitting on the couch and he sat on the coffee table in front of her. He was holding her hands in his own and he looked serious.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"The company wants to send me to France for a few weeks for business." He informed her.

"I see." Alice smiled at him. "I understand dear."

"Thank you." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You'll write to me, right?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Of course dear."

"Great." She said. 'I can go a few weeks without sex.' She thought.

* * *

(With Tarrant and Cheshire)

The two were in the hat room. Hatter was teaching Ches how to make hats. It wasn't going as expected but the two were having fun. Both were laughing as they looked at the hat Chessur was creating.

"That's not how it is supposed to go." Tarrant said through his giggles.

"Looks good." The feline hybrid snickered.

The red haired man rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

"I do." He said.

"Okay." He smiled.

"What next?" He asked.

"We sew this here." He said and showed him.

"Okay."

The two continued to work. Both could actually say that they were happy. They hoped that it would stay that way. Tarrant kept glancing to the first hat Cheshire had ever made and given him. There was something hiding underneath. He just needed to work up the courage to ask the grey haired man.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

'Thoughts'

(Cheshire's House)

The creature of mischief woke the next morning to someone knocking on his door. He stretched before floating towards the door. He caught two familiar scents and quickly opened the door. There were two felines. One male and one female.

The male was grey with bright green stripes. His eyes were the same color as Chessur's. The woman was a light blue with bright blue stripes. Her eyes were purple.

"Mom! Dad!" He quickly hugged the pair. "Are my sisters here as well?"

Cheshire's mom had a litter of three and then a litter of two. He was the youngest of the first litter and the only boy. That meant that he had four sisters, two older and two younger. Even after they moved out and started their adult lives the family kept their close bond.

"No." His dad, Chaz, answered.

"Aw!" He pouted for a few seconds before grinning at them. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to spend time with you before our heats start." His mom, Sapphire, said. "And we wanted to see our soon to be son-in-law!" She teased.

"Mom!" He whined, thankful that he was in his feline form. His fur hid his blush.

"Sorry dear." She grinned.

"Liar." He grumbled.

His parents laughed. He rolled his eyes before moving out of the way.

"Come in and I'll make you breakfast." He said.

"Thanks sweetie." Sapphire said as they entered Chessur's house.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

Ches closed the door and they went into the kitchen. His parents sat down at the table. Their son began cooking up some fish. Once the food was done he placed it on the table. Sapphire and Chaz took a deep breath as they took in the delicious smell.

"Smells good dear." His mom said.

"Really good." His dad was practically drooling.

"Thanks." Ches said before they dug in.

"So how are you and Tarrant doing?" Chaz asked.

"Good. It's been really good." He answered.

"I'm glad." He smiled at him.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"What about _her?"_ Sapphire didn't like Alice.

"He's over her. He doesn't like who she turned out to be." He said.

"Good. That bitch isn't worth it." She said.

"I know. I was going to do something to her after I learned what she said at her wedding but.." He shrugged. "I realized it wasn't worth it. She's banned from coming to Wonderland and Tarrant is happy. My guess is that she'll be more upset when she learns that she can't return and hurt Hatter anymore."

"True. I heard that a certain big head is still stuck in her punishment." His dad commented.

"Yeah. I know that I acted out of anger when I did that but I refuse to reverse what I did. She needs to learn to keep her foul comments to herself. She'll either apologize or stay like that forever. It's her choice. I know that everyone has told her to apologize but she refuses. It's pretty obvious they are pointing out how to reverse what I did." He shrugged once more.

"True." Sapphire said.

"Let's forget about those awful people and go play." Chaz suggested.

"Good idea dad." He grinned.

"It is." His mom said as she began washing the dishes..

Once she finished the trio left the house. They played hide and seek, tag, and other games until lunch. By then they were all exhausted.

* * *

(With Alice)

Three days had passed since her husband went to France. Alice was frustrated, sexually frustrated. Ever since the two first had sex she had been addicted. She needed it at least once a day or she'd feel wrong, unsatisfied.

The first night was hard. She tried to use her fingers to satisfy her itch but it didn't work. The second day she managed to get her hands on a dildo. That didn't work either. She couldn't make it feel like someone was pounding into her. It was now the third night.

The blonde paced back and forth in her living room. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Damn it." She mumbled. "I need to be fucked now!" She groaned. "I'm not going to last. I'll go crazy!"

Realizing what she said made her pause. Her eyes were wide and her hand was over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she said.

"No! That pig cheated on my sister. I won't do that to Adam." She said.

Alice went to her room. She took some sleeping pills. Hopefully they worked. She would figure out what to do to scratch the itch without cheating. It was only eighteen more days. She could make it. The pills took effect and she soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

'Thoughts'

* * *

(With Hatter)

Hatter was in his room getting ready. He and Chessur were going to have dinner with Chessur's parents. He just hoped to catch the parents alone. He had an important question to ask them. He just hoped they said yes. He knew that they liked him but he was unsure if they thought he was suited to marry their son.

_You're nothing but a freak_. A voice that sounded like Alice's echoed in his mind.

The red haired man shook his head. He refused to let her ruin his life. She didn't love him and had turned out to not be the girl he had thought her to be. Ches loved him. He had been his first love. Ches cared about him and loved him, even his eccentricness. That was what mattered, not some girl that wanted to cause him pain.

After he finished getting ready he left the house. He made his way to Cheshire's house. He knocked and it was answered by Sapphire, Ches's mom. She smiled brightly and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you Tarrant." She said.

"You too Sapphire." He hugged her back.

"Come in, come in." She said as she released him and moved off to the side.

He did as he was told. Chaz was sitting in the living room. The minute the man saw him he stood up and hugged him.

"Good to see you Tarrant." He said.

"You too." He said. "Where's Ches?" He asked.

"In the kitchen finishing dinner." He answered.

"Good. I need to ask you both an important question." He said.

"Oh?" They looked at him.

"I want to ask Ches to marry me. Before that I am hoping you both would give me permission." He said, nervously.

The two cheshires looked at the man in shock. That shock turned into happiness. Both were happy to hear that Hatter wanted to marry their son. Both hugged him.

"Of course you have our permission." Sapphire said.

"We can't wait for you to officially be our son." Chaz said.

"Thank you both." He smiled brightly.

They separated just as Chessur exited the kitchen. He smiled and told them dinner was ready. He was suspicious as to why the three were standing so close to each other. He decided to ask later. He just wanted to have a nice dinner. They did. Hatter kissed Ches goodnight and went back home.

* * *

(With Alice)

Alice laid in bed. It had been fifteen days since her husband left on business. She thought she could make it but she was wrong. The warm body laying next to her was a man she had met at the store. He took her out for drinks and they ended up in bed together. Shame and guilt washed over her. She couldn't believe she actually cheated on her husband.

While she was having sex she didn't care. It felt that good. Her itch was being scratched. Now that she was lying next to the man as he slept she wanted to cry. As quietly as she could she exited the bed. She quickly got dressed and left the man's house. She returned to her own. She quickly went and took a shower. She scrubbed her body of all the evidence. As she did so she cried.

"I'm n-no better than that pig." She sobbed. "I can't tell Adam."

Once done she exited the shower. She grabbed her clothes and threw them away. She then got dressed and went to the living room. She grabbed a book and began reading. All Alice wanted to do was forget. She was going to make sure that her husband never knew. She was just glad that the man would be back soon.


End file.
